


Blaze of Glory

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union, Gloria Union
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zazarland has no objections to adding strange people to his crew.  Just a lot of strange people at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



Zazarland, by now, is used to letting all kinds of strange people on his crew. That girl and guy who share a body, the vampire, the girl with the candy magic - basically anyone who has a desire to join and doesn't look like they'll attack them immediately. Even some former enemies have signed up.

That said.

"Zazarland, right? Could we come along with you until we have a sense of direction?" There's a redheaded young man smiling at him. Accompanying him are a few women who could stand to cover up a little more, a guy (probably) in chains and ribbons, a girl only slightly bigger than Locomoco, some other odds and ends, and a tiger.

Zazarland really should say no immediately to this many strange people joining up at once. Instead he says, "Why us?"

"Nessiah suggested it." The redhead turns to the guy in chains, who has been grumbling to himself since their groups ran into each other on the shore, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

The grumbling stops at once, and after a moment Nessiah speaks up more clearly. "You are far more important to this world than you seem at first glance. Thus it follows that, if we are to return to our own world, there are no better alternatives than to follow those of great importance. -We would be willing to assist you in battle in exchange for your transportation."

Zazarland sighs heavily.

They're not wrong about the crew's importance, and that's what he'd do if he was stuck in another world, but... They're so weird and so many.

It's probably the way the redhead smiles. Making that smile disappear would feel worse than kicking a puppy.

"I'll see what my crew thinks about it. But it's just a consideration, for now," Zazarland warns.

"Thank you. My name is Garlot, and this is Gram Blaze." Garlot waits patiently while Zazarland leaves him and his company behind to speak to the rest of his crew.

Elisha and Ishut have been watching from the ship. "I think we should let them on," Ishut says. "If we don't, who else is going to help them out?"

Well, he already knew what Ishut would think; Ishut is always in favor of helping random strangers. Zazarland turns to his daughter. "Elisha?"

Elisha hms for a moment before adding, "For once I agree with him. Our crew is the weirdest crew on the seas already, adding another bunch of weirdos won't make it that much stranger. And they're probably tough enough to carry their weight."

So that's that. Zazarland returns to Garlot and delivers the message: "Welcome aboard the _Gloria_."

The littlest member of their crew cheers and rushes aboard to check out the ship. The others thank him in their own ways, introduce themselves, and follow, until it's just Nessiah and Garlot and him.

Nessiah moves to go past him without saying anything, until Garlot clears his throat. Then he stops, turns his head back towards Garlot (who gives him what is clearly a 'be polite' kind of look), and then turns back to Zazarland. "Thank you, Captain Zazarland. We are in your care."

"No need to be so formal," Zazarland replies with a grin. "All my crew call me 'old man' or something like that, and you're part of the crew now."

"I see. Then, if you'll excuse me, Captain Zazarland." He brushes past him.

Garlot shrugs. "He's like that. I guess I'll get used to saying 'old man' a lot, huh." This smile is softer than the other one, and more delicate.

From the ship come the sounds of Gram Blaze already being welcomed by the existing crew. Zazarland and Garlot go to join them.


End file.
